Meister
by cuttingmoon57
Summary: The year is 20XX and crimes involving Pokemon have skyrocketed. To combat these threats, a special police organization has been formed, using talented trainers to apprehend criminals. They are the best, and are known only by their title: Meister.
1. Girl and the Transfer Student

Cuttingmoon57 is back with a brand new story! I've went from Naruto, to the awesome Final Fantasy Tactics A2, and now we're going old school with Pokemon; though it's not the regular trainer's journeys that fill . Anyway, hope you enjoy it. Also, I have not quit FFTA2, just writing down some inspiration as it hit me. I'll get chapter 20 out soon, as I'm almost half done with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or anything related to it. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah_"= thoughts, writing, sound effects, flashbacks, and voices over a microphone.

"BLAH"= Yelling

(**Blah**)= scene change

* * *

_The year…is 20XX_

A burly man covered in a dark leather jacket and black pants crumpled to the floor, releasing out a terrible yelp of pain as golden lightning shocked him to the very core. No sooner did opaque shades smack the ground and gain an additional crack in the glass did a rodent nonchalantly walk over the surface of his cranium without a second thought, though his unconscious state did little to protest against it.

_The number of crimes involving Pokemon has skyrocketed all over the globe_

"S-Stay…Stay back!" The fallen man's partner yelled, his terrified features hidden behind a woolen, black ski mask. He took a staggering step backwards as the Pokemon with a lightning bolt-shaped tail stalked paw by paw towards him, its crimson cheeks crackling with every moment that passed. He reached for a circular ball, divided at the hemisphere by a black line; the upper half a solid shade of saturated red and the other made of the purest white.

_In order to combat these rising threats, a new organization has been formed_

"Quick attack."

Before the future felon even had time to click the release button, the ball was already out of his hands, rolling along the floor a dozen feet behind him. Along with that, the yellow rodent landed in an easy crouch, and if the man hadn't of known any better, he could swear a smirk was playing at the corners of its mouth.

The man's eyes shifted from presently empty, extended arm to the door, where an adolescent boy strutted into the door. A warm wind blew through the broken glass of the shop, rustling not only his sand colored hair, but the long coat tails of his cobalt blue garment. A black shoulder plate covered his left shoulder, its extensions twirling the length of his arm and creating some sort of sinister machine. The eyes under his silver sunglasses locked with the man's own brown eyes, narrowing in a similar manner to a lion ready to strike down its prey effortlessly. The man gulped and swallowed, sweat dripping down his uncovered neck.

_A specialized police task force, working in conjunction with local police_

"P-Please…h-have mercy…" The would-be thief dropped to his knees and raised his hands into the air, his voice shaky and straining.

The teenager simply snapped his fingers sharply, and in a moment, a soft electrical discharge was released through the mask-wearing man's body. He slumped over onto the ground as small electrical impulses danced across his body, and found it impossible to move any of his appendages.

_And using selected trainers with enough expertise to apprehend these criminals_

The Pikachu raced across the tiled floor and leaped up the boy's outstretched arm before halting on his shoulder. He spoke professionally into a headset's microphone fixed on the left side of his face while simultaneously placing a foot on the man's limp body.

"Targets are secured. Awaiting extraction and further orders."

"_Roger that. Extraction commencing. Nice job as usual_."

Having heard a small whimper, he approached the store counter warily. A young woman in uniform, curled up in the feeble position stared up at him in wonder as he peered over it, tear trails staining her cheeks. He walked around and offered a hand, which she eagerly accepted.

_They are the best and brightest, skilled in all areas of their trade, the cream of the crop_

The boy brought his sunglasses up, allowing them to rest above his forehead while staring at the flaccid bodies of the two criminals that lay sprawled out before him. The mask wearing one turned his neck to meet the piercing golden orbs of his opponent.

"Under the powers dictated to me by the laws of the Sinnoh region…"

**From Cuttingmoon57, a new story set in the world of Pokemon**

A confident, victorious smirk formed on the teen's face as he threw out his arm and flashed an ornate golden badge at the perpetrator.

"You're under arrest!"

_These strongest trainers, authorized by the government, are given the title…_

_

* * *

_

**MEISTER**

_Paving the path to peace, one case at a time; these trainers spread their wings and fly, pursuing the light._

_

* * *

_

**Case One: Girl and the Transfer Student**

**(Jubilife City, the ****Kigai ****household)**

"Wake up, Rui!"

The rhythmic snoring of a crimson-locked girl was crudely interrupted as the contents of a liquid filled bucket poured onto her face like a waterfall before devolving into a few scattered drops. The girl shot up, blinking away the sunlight filtering in through her now open window while hacking up some of the water that had improperly found its way down her windpipe.

She let out a growl, causing the preteen girl that had awakened her to rush out of her room, giggling madly. The red haired girl then sighed, before throwing her now damp covers to the floor and allowing the cool air to make contact with her skin.

_Hello, my name is Rui Kigai_

"Rui! What's taking so long?" An older female voice sounded as a sharp rapping pounded the bathroom door. The girl, choosing rather to grunt softly and ignore the question, began running her toothbrush over her pearly white teeth, making sure to reach the back side of each molar. She then placed her hair into two small ponytails, holding it for a second, before deciding to keep her hair down for the day.

_I'm sixteen years old, and live alone in an apartment with my three sisters._

She rushed out of the bathroom after throwing on her blue and white school uniform, passing a brown haired girl in pajamas on her way out. She rounded a corner, her socks sliding to a stop across the polished wooden floor.

_I don't really know what ever happened to my parents_. _Big sis never told me_.

An Aipom scurried up to her, landing on her shoulder as the schoolgirl passed it. A single bagel was in its paw, and it held the rounded item up to her mouth enough for her to grip it between her teeth.

_That's my pet Aipom. He and Mime Jr. have been with me since I was little._

Upon reaching the kitchen, she paused, locating her shoes on the far side. At the round dining table in the middle sat a woman in her mid twenties with long flowing hair in the same shade as her sisters, sipping tea and scanning over a newspaper.

_That's my favorite sister Natsumi. Being the oldest, she pays the rent for our apartment._

They exchanged eye contact for a moment, as if asking a question, before the elder sister smiled.

"The bell rings in about ten minutes."

Rui nodded her head in confirmation hastily, slipping on her shoes effortlessly before heading out the door of the apartment. The Aipom leaped off her shoulder and twirled through the door just as it shut, barely landing in a crouch. Natsumi gave a few congratulatory claps coupled with a warm smile.

_My sisters are all amazing. I don't think I'll ever be as strong as them._

The red-headed high-school student transferred from a walk to a full on dash down the apartment hallway, her shoulder bag trailing behind her. She bolted through the door, sliding down the stair railing with ease, before pivoting off her foot and sprinting down the street with only thoughts of being tardy filling her mind…

…And in passing an alley, she didn't notice the grinning figure watching her from the shadows, twirling a pokeball in his hands and taking a puff of his cigarette.

"_Gotcha, girlie_…"

…………………………………

A young man with golden eyes and sandy blond hair sat outside a coffee shop, a cell phone held to his ear by his right hand. He sported a solid white button-up shirt with navy pants. He adjusted his blue tie, finding it too constricting for his neck and consequently his air flow. A Pikachu stood on a table, slurping down the remainder of his beverage through the straw.

He stared reluctantly at a school building just down the corner from his location.

"Why do I have to do this again?"

"_Because you haven't obtained your high school diploma yet. The higher ups said that you could only continue working for PSI if you agree to work part time and attend school during the day_." Her reaction caused the boy to sigh.

"What if there's a …?"

"_If there's a situation, we'll dispatch someone to handle it_." The voice countered before he even finished the question. "_I've pulled some strings and allowed you to keep one Pokemon on you, but it must stay in its pokeball_." Upon hearing another sigh from the boy, she did her best to perk up his spirits. "_Look, just think of it as a well deserved vacation_."

"Well…I have been working overtime for a while…" His voice took on a thoughtful tone. "But if anything happens…"

"_Make sure to inform you; I know. You work way too hard_." She cut him off, giggling. "_Now hurry to school before you're late_. _If you get bored, text me during class_." The boy let out a grunt as he stood from his seat, slinging a backpack strap over his shoulder. "_Oh, and one more thing_…"

"What?" He asked, taking one last long swallow of his beverage and returning his Pikachu into a pokeball, much to the yellow rodent's disdain.

"_If any girls come onto you, just say you're not interested_."

He unceremoniously spit out what he had begun to swallow, wiping his bottom of the pure white liquid. Giggles emanated from the phone before a soft click signaled the end of the conversation. He grunted, throwing his now empty cup into a nearby trash bin before beginning his trek towards the large school building while thinking about her last comment.

"_As if that would happen_."

**(Jubilife City, Jubilife High School)**

"_Phew…made it with time to spare_."

Rui peered around the corner, spying the clock on the far wall, before strolling into the classroom. It would be a few minutes until the bell would sound, so most of the students chose to converse in their respective groups, chatting away about various things. A TV in the northwest corner of the room was locked onto the city's news channel.

While searching for a seat, a hand near the far back waved around in the air, signaling for her to come to it. She smiled, gladly walking and taking the seat next to the person.

"Good thing I always save you a seat, huh Rui?" A girl with shoulder length black hair spoke with light-hearted sarcasm, inciting a curt laugh from the red haired teen.

_That's Harumi, my other sister. She's my age, and pretty much the envy of all the girls in class, though it's not her fault. _

"How can I ever repay you, Harumi?" She replied with an equally playful sarcastic tone.

"You could start by not taking so long in the bathroom."

"Rui! You should wear your hair down like that more often. It suits you very well." Another girl in the class noticed out of the corner of her eye, whizzing around to voice her opinion. Other females then began to pile compliments on top of the girl, who simply just waved them off politely.

"Wow, your sister gets more beautiful every day, Rui." One of the guys near her desk said longingly, staring up at the TV in the corner. There, Natsumi sat poised at a newscaster's desk, straightening some of the papers in front of her and giving a bright smile.

_Natsumi is a reporter at Jubilife TV, and works for the newspaper part-time_

"_A local robbery at a jewelry store on Main Street was quickly silenced by a member of the Pokemon Special Investigations yesterday afternoon. The officer, officially titled 'Meister' by the organization and police, single-handedly apprehended the two criminals_."

A video of the events she had previously described played on the screen, capturing the attention of most of the class. The dashing pikachu electrocuting its enemies, the fear of the two thieves, and the Meister's gallant entrance were all captured from the top corner of the store. Several amazed expressions and voices erupted from the class as the looked on. Rui remained silent throughout the entire display, though staring in equal wonder as her classmates were.

"_The video just displayed was taken from the security cameras inside the store, and edited to hide the identity of the officer_." Natsumi paused, taking a small sip of water from her cup, before continuing. "_That's all for now. Tune in later today for the twelve o'clock ne_..."

"Well that will be enough of that." A middle aged man with black hair spoke, pressing the off button on the TV and simultaneously switching the device off. "It's time to learn, children. Take out your books."

The class groaned as a whole, retrieving their textbooks from beneath their respective desks. The sound of ruffling pages soon filled the room, before dying down into silence. The teacher then spun around and, taking a half-broken piece of chalk, scribbled down some notes on the solid black chalkboard that dominated the north wall of the classroom.

_If you were to ask me what I wanted to do after high school, I probably couldn't give you a solid answer_…

Rui sat near the window with her math book and various papers sprawled out over the small desk. The girl began to doodle on one of the sheets, etching out a rough, circular shape, dividing it horizontally, and finally coloring the top half darkly after drawing a smaller circle in the middle. What resulted was a quick sketch of a pokeball, and she seemed to stare at it longingly.

_It's not that I haven't thought about it, it's just everything that I've thought of…simply doesn't interest me that much._

She began to scribble a Pikachu in battle-ready pose under it, oddly starting with its ever famous tail. Next to come was the body which eventually progressed to its head and the scarlet circles that comprised its cheeks. Some light shading quickly followed suit to complete the sketch.

_What I've always wanted to do…was train and raise Pokemon, and maybe help people while doing it._

She shifted the paper over and began to draw a more complex figure to the right of the yellow rodent. As it grew more detailed, she soon began to realize that it bore the same outfit as the officer in the video she had just seen. All that was missing was the head, but that wasn't much of a problem for her. She simply used her imagination, and began to picture what the head should have looked like.

_Just like a Meister…yeah, like a Meister._

A soft rapping on the door alerted everyone to the presence of a new individual. The teacher donned a surprised look on his face, before remembering the task he had forgotten.

_Though…I know I could never be strong enough for that…_

"I apologize, young man." He spoke beyond the closed door, walking briskly towards it and turning the slightly rusted handle. "Student's, our class has received a new transfer student all the way from the Orre region."

Whispers began to emanate from the class, male students dearly hoping for a new, pretty female addition to their class roster and vice-versa. Though as the new student entered the door, the wishes of these males sadly dissipated.

A tall adolescent boy with sandy blond hair entered the room with hands in his pockets and a backpack slung over one shoulder. His short sleeve button up shirt nicely showed off the muscle definition he had acquired, and his sharp, golden eyes seemed to stare at your very core, something which greatly affected the female population of the class.

"I'd like to introduce you all to Wesley Hunter." He turned to the boy. "Is there anything you'd like to say Wesley?" The blond teen stood silent for a few moments, the class staring in wonder.

"Just call me Wes."

"Very well, Mr. Wes." He pointed an index finger towards the back of the classroom. "Please take the seat next to Rui." The tanned boy did as he was told, walking properly towards the back and taking the vacant seat for his own, but not before receiving quite a few winks and other playful gestures from some of the girls in the class. The teacher nodded, before spinning around to the chalkboard to resume the lesson.

Rui simply stared at the…handsome boy on her right, then back towards her drawings; realizing something very odd between the two.

His head fit perfectly on the body she had drawn. No matter the number of double takes she preformed, or how many times she checked, the proportions were exact every time. She stared at him out of the corner of her eye, attempting to draw his features onto the body. A perfect fit.

"_There's…There's no way_."

Rui was too wrapped up in her revelation to notice the small, ripped piece of paper that had been laid on her desk. She turned back to him while opening the note, though he paid her no attention.

_How long does school usually last?_

She scribbled a few words on the little space available before folding it once and handing it back to him.

_Until around three o'clock. My name's Rui, by the way. Rui Kigai. _

_That's way too long. I've got other places to be._

Rui read his note, and instantly thoughts began to whiz through her head. She glanced down at her scrap paper, taking special note of the figure she had drawn from the news broadcast. She snapped out of her reverie, penning a reply and subtly shifting it over to his desk.

_Places? Like where? A job, maybe?_

She watched him as he scanned the note, his face remaining emotionless. He scribbled down a quick sentence and tossed the note back onto her desk.

_Don't worry about that. It's none of your business_.

She raised a questioning eyebrow, but left it alone. The conversation then descended into silence, neither looking at the other, though one idea plagued her thought process.

"_Could he really be_…?"

…………………………………

Before long, the last period bell rang, signaling the beginning of the school's study hall. Students from all classes in the long hallway filed out of their rooms and began to jog towards their next and final class.

However, Wes turned towards the opposite direction, walking casually towards the building's bathrooms and dialing a number on his cell phone. He placed it to his ear and waited until the third ring before receiving an answer.

"_Why hello, Wes. Should you be on the phone during school_?" The female voice asked playfully.

"I don't really care. Just give me the info on whatever assignments I have tonight."

"_Alright, alright; calm down_." She cleared her throat, and then answered. "_The only major case so far would be the escape of a convict from the local precinct. Apparently, he escaped last night, and carved a message in his cell wall that said he was going to get his revenge on her_."

"Sounds somewhat interesting. I'll take it. So who's his target?"

"_We're not quite sure as of yet, though looking at the past may give us a clue_." She paused, before continuing. "_You see, he used to run a pretty wealthy illegal business …until a certain reporter exposed him and his establishment. That reporter's name was…_"

"…_Natsumi Kigai_."

His eyes shot open in surprise, images of the famous news reporter flashing about his mind. Not only that, but he recalled the name of the red haired girl in his class as well.

"Kigai, huh? So I'm on guard duty until this guy is caught?" Wes began to walk towards the school's main entrance, staring out its glass doors at the water fountain that stood in the center. The hallway was devoid of people at the moment.

"_Not necessarily. We're putting you on tracking this time around. Just come as soon as school finishes and we'll get right on it_."

The blond teen noticed a strange figure in a trench coat lurking around near the main gate as the woman on the phone's other end spoke. He narrowed his eyes at the man.

"The convict; do you think you could describe him to me?"

"_Um…no problem_." She responded, taken aback at his odd request. "_From the reports, he's got a brown beard_…" Wes mentally checked that off his list. "…_he's fairly old, somewhere in his forties, and lastly, he's got a scar on his right cheek_."

The boy stood still, a smirk crossing his face as the man began to walk off after checking his watch. The male held a single, inactivated pokeball between two of his fingers.

"No need for tracking tonight, Specs." Wes replied, dashing towards his locker and retrieving his backpack. After a quick unzipping of the bag, he pulled out a long blue garment with one, gold hued word emblazoned along the right arm.

"I think I may have found our escapee."

…………………………………

The final bell rang, and with it a flood of students poured out of their classrooms and headed to their lockers, retrieving their carrying cases and heading for after school activities. Being a Thursday, the hallway was filled with chatter of plans for the upcoming weekend.

"So Rui, I saw you passing notes with the new guy." Harumi said with a playful tone, leaning against the locker next to her sister's. "Is something going on between you two?"

"Oh…no, not a chance." The scarlet haired schoolgirl replied hastily, almost too hastily from Harumi's point of view. "I think I may have made him mad to be honest." Her sister's questioning gaze lightened up as she gave her sibling a comforting pat on the back.

"It's okay, Rui. How about I buy you a smoothie?" She grabbed her hand and began to lead her to the main entrance.

**(Jubilife City, Miltank Smoothie Shop)**

A broad-shouldered man in a tan-colored trench coat stalked across the street towards a smoothie shop on the corner of Third Street and Main, his hands firmly buried in his coat pockets. He walked with a heavy aura about him, and a malevolent grin stretching from ear to ear.

And the one thought consuming his mind was revenge.

…………………………………

"So I got a call from a pretty esteemed college yesterday." Harumi said, finishing off a spoonful of her strawberry ice cream. The sibling duo sat at a table inside the clean, air-conditioned shop, having been talking about miscellaneous things for the past fifteen minutes.

"Really? What did they say?" Rui asked curiously, slurping down her own smoothie through a straw.

"Just some stuff about scholarship money. I'll definitely need it since Natsumi spends most of her money paying for us."

"That's true. We really don't have any to spare on something like tuition."

_My sister's have always been protecting me, always watching out for me ever since I was little. Natsumi has always provided for us, Harumi has always watched over me at school, taking care of bullies and standing up for me…_

"So have you thought about what you want to do after high school?" She asked, taking on a lighthearted tone, though her words were serious.

"Not really…" Rui sighed, beginning to stir the frothy liquid inside with her straw. "I've had some ideas, but it's only stuff people like you and sis could ever pull off…"

_I've never been…as strong as they are…_

"Excuse me, ladies." The ruffling of an old trench coat and the pounding of hard boots alerted the sister pair to the presence of a third individual. He stared down at them emotionlessly as they looked up, trying to read his face. Rui noticed a pokeball in his hand out of the corner of her eye. Then…he cracked open a sinister smile.

"How would you like to come with me?"

The man brought his foot up swiftly, knocking the table over on its side with the momentum and spilling the girls' desserts onto the spotless floor. In the seconds that followed, he released the pokeball from his hand and grabbed hold of Harumi, who squealed in protest.

The pokeball made contact with the ground, summoning forth a muscular creature in a flash of bright light. The Machoke that resulted released a loud yell as it began to lay waste to objects around it, scaring off any potential store patrons or shop goers that would try to make a heroic rescue.

The man laid a blow straight in Harumi's abdomen before throwing her to the ground as she coughed up blood. Rui attempted to charge him, though her efforts vanished as the Machoke caught her and threw her against a table. She collapsed onto the floor, coughing violently, and the Machoke went on to destroy more shop property.

"W-Why are you doing this?" Rui said weakly, clutching her stomach. The criminal snapped his fingers, and the burly Machoke grabbed hold of the unmoving Harumi before kicking the shop's front door off of its hinges. He picked up Rui with one hand and tossed her outside onto the ground.

"Ah, that's it. Get it all on camera." He stared up into the wild blue sky, taking note of the news choppers that were beginning to hover around the area.

"She took everything away from me; that Natsumi Kigai when she reported me. I was just minding my own business and she had to go and stick her nose in affairs that didn't concern her." He placed the sole of his boot onto Harumi's cheek, staring down at her in disgust. "I want that women to see it and feel a similar pain. I want her to see her family broken right in front of her eyes!"

"Run, Rui! Get away! I'll distract him." The black haired girl said in a breathless scream, her voice straining. She reached out a hand weakly in her sister's direction as the red-locked teen stared with tears streaming down her face.

_Even now…she thinks of only my safety…_

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!" The man began kicking at her, and the girl coughed up blood with every blow.

_I want…_

"NO!!!" Rui shot up, tackling the man in an attempt to keep him away from her sister. The man kicked her away effortlessly, managing to grab her neck before hoisting her a foot off of the ground.

_To be like that…_

"Oh, and what are you gonna do?" She clawed at his rough hand, though to no avail. Tears and left stain lines down both her cheeks, while her hair covered her eyes and the bruises across her face. And somewhere, deep down inside her, the lack of air didn't restrict a flame from burning…

_I want to be strong like Harumi and Natsumi…I want to be…_

…A great flame. Whether it was from seeing her sister lying before her and in danger, or whether it was from that video of the officer defeating those criminals, a motivation that she had never felt before was sweltering inside of her soul. And as thoughts and images of that same Meister began flooding her though process, that flame erupted.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!!"

_LIKE A MEISTER!!!_

Rui brought her hand up and balled it into a fist, before releasing its force straight into the man's face. The result knocked him back and caused him to lose his grip on her, though the blow that had accomplished this feat did not come from her.

The girl turned her head, a look made up of overwhelming surprise and joy completely covered her face as a warm wind ruffled the sandy blond hair and blue garment of a teenage boy. Seven golden letters were displayed on his right arm, and Rui read them breathlessly with tears streaming down her face.

"Meister…"

He turned his head to her as well and flashed the girl a confident grin.

"Good job covering for me..." He moved his silver sunglasses over his head, allowing the beaming sunlight full access to his pure, yellow orbs. "But don't worry…" He grabbed a pokeball from his belt and tossed it, a Pikachu popped out, its cheeks sparkling with excess electricity.

"We'll take it from here."

The blond teen retrieved his phone from his pocket, switching it to camera mode rather easily and snapping a picture of the criminal just as quickly. With a quick press of the send button, he turned on his headset.

"Is this the guy we're looking for?" Five seconds passed before he received an answer, the perpetrator stirring from the blow and his Machoke helping him to his feet.

"_Roger. Suspect confirmed as prisoner number 732. You're all clear for containment_. _What does the suspect have_?"

"Suspect is assisted by a single Machoke. Requesting permission to use Pokemon in capture process." Three seconds passed.

"_Permission granted. Go get 'em, Wes_." Wes grinned as criminal ordered his Machoke to charge.

"What would I do without you, Specs?"

The Machoke made a straight arm thrust at their position. The boy and his yellow rodent both dodged to either side as Wes called for a thunderbolt from his partner. The electric mouse delivered, charging before releasing a wave of lightning bolts at the unsuspecting burly Pokemon.

It managed to withstand the shock, barely keeping itself from buckling and falling to the ground, but a swift sweeping kick at its legs from Wes quickly dispersed any hopes it had at a counter attack.

"W-What…!" The escaped felon cried out, backing away in fear. The cameras in the news choppers began to zoom in on the situation. "What did I do wrong!? I was merely supporting my family in the best way that I could. It's that reporter's fault that I got sent to jail! Tell me, Meister! Where's the justice in that!?"

The entire area became silent at that moment, the quiet breaking with the boy's next words.

"I don't really know, but then again…I don't really care either."

Confused faces spread throughout the area, mostly notably on the criminal's and Rui's faces. He began to stalk towards the man.

"You see, prisoner 732, in front of us, this word justice does not apply…" The escapee began to scoot back with each step Wes took. "…Justice…is the job of the lawmakers, politicians, and the courts. We, however, enforce the laws set down before us without question, and render guys like you...powerless. So when you speak the word Meister, you're not talking about justice…you're talking about strength."

He stopped directly in front of the criminal while his yellow rodent sent off a thunder wave through the criminal's body, rendering him immobile.

"And all I know is…this symbol right here…"

He reached into a side pocket, and pulled out a leather wallet as his Pikachu climbed up to his shoulder. It opened to reveal a solid gold badge, which he held to the man's face.

"…is way too strong for a weak word like justice."

He placed a hand to his headset, while both Rui and her sister stared at him in absolute wonder. The boy then walked over to the downed Harumi just as the sirens of an ambulance began to fill the area, and picked her up in his arms, causing a small squeak to escape her mouth and a vivid blush to spread across her face.

"Targets are secured. Awaiting extraction."

"_On their way as we speak. Nice speech, by the way. Saw the whole thing on Jubilife TV_."

Paramedics rushed onto the secured scene first, taking Harumi from the teen officer's arms, placing her on a stretcher that was brought out. Rui, struggling with all her strength, managed to jog over to her sibling. Harumi brought a single weak hand up and wiped away some of her tears.

She said nothing, only giving her sister a warm smile, as if to say everything would be okay and that she would protect her.

_I have…always been protected…by everyone else…_

Wes approached her from the side, stopping and staring curiously at her face which gained new tears by the second. She began trembling in place.

_But I won't have that anymore…_

"I gotta say…that was some nice resolve you had there…" The boy exclaimed, flashing another grin at her. "Though trying to take on that guy was insane for someone like you. If all else...you've got spirit; I'll give you th…."

Rui snapped around, interrupting him and locking eyes with the taller boy as best she could. And in the heat of the moment, she spoke softly.

"I want to be a Meister…"

_My name is Rui Kigai_

Wes stood perfectly still, before a wide, almost sinister smirk crossed his face moments later. She stared, gulping.

_And I think I just signed up…for the ride of my life…_

_**The year…is 20XX. The strongest trainers now gather under one title…**_

_**Meister **_

**(Case One…Closed)**

**

* * *

**

And that's about it for the introduction. So tell me what you think. Good idea? Bad? Any suggestions or questions are welcome. I'll have some character information next chapter if I get the greenlight to continue by a few people.

Also, if I go with it, any suggestions for a beta reader for this would be appreciated, as I don't believe my beta for my other story likes Pokemon.


	2. Fire Starter

Alright, chapter two. For anyone who doesn't know, the two main characters (Wes and Rui) are the leads in Pokemon Coliseum. Also, this is (obviously) an AU fic, so keep that in mind. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or anything related to it. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah_"= thoughts, writing, sound effects, flashbacks, and voices over a microphone.

"BLAH"= Yelling

(**Blah**)= scene change

* * *

"I gotta say…that was some nice resolve you had there…" The boy exclaimed, flashing another grin at her. "Though trying to take on that guy was insane. You've got spirit; I'll give you th…."

Rui snapped around, interrupting him and locking eyes with the taller boy as best she could. And in the heat of the moment, she spoke softly.

"I want to be a Meister…"

Wes stood perfectly still, before a wide, almost sinister grin crossed his face moments later. She stared, gulping.

**_Rui Kigai, having finally found her resolve after a run in with an escaped prisoner ignites the fire within her, gives Wes a request: to make her into a Meister._**

_

* * *

_

**MEISTER**

_The greatest strength…is that which lies hidden beneath the surface_

_

* * *

_

**Case Two: Fire Starter**

**(Jubilife City, Jubilife High School)**

Rui turned the door handle and walked wearily into her classroom. She quickly scanned the room, noticing the blond haired boy that had saved her only yesterday was currently no where to be found. She breathed out an almost disappointed sigh, before trudging to her seat near the window and dropping her shoulder bag to the ground beside it.

Upon sitting down, she propped her head up on one arm, and taking a look around, noticed the plethora of eyes that were fixed upon her. The stares slightly unnerved her, as well as the fact that she hadn't noticed them upon entry into the room.

"Rui…? Are you okay?" The girl that sat in front of her turned around and asked in a concerned tone. Everyone perked their ears.

"Umm…yeah? Why wouldn't I be?" Rui answered nervously. In truth, she was perfectly alright physically, if a few scratches and bruises from the previous day weren't added into the equation. Though that same day's events had her quite shaken up.

"Are you sure?" She innocently placed a cold hand to the red haired girl's forehead, as if checking on the girl's body temperature. "I mean…yesterday was pretty intense for you and all…"

"What…W-What do you mean, Ayaka?" She stuttered back. She definitely did not like where this was going.

The classroom's television switched on at that moment, directing the class's attention toward its vibrant screen. There, Natsumi sat at her news desk, facing the camera with her usual smile. Though, Rui could tell it wasn't genuine. Hearing about her sisters being attacked by a criminal, one she had inadvertently put in jail, had her quite traumatized. She could see the gloom behind all of her make up.

"_A situation at the Miltank Smoothie Shop turned violent as an escaped convict from a local prison damaged property and took captive two…Jubilife High students_." Rui took notice of the pause as the video caught by the news choppers began to play. "_Luckily, he was quickly brought down by a Meister in the area, and a fatal situation was avoided. Again, the video has been edited to hide the identity of the officer_."

"Wow….so heroic." The same blond girl in front of Rui remarked, staring at the depiction of the Meister in wonder. She turned to the girl with a grin on her face. "So how was it?"

"Yeah, how was it Rui?" Other females began to crowd around her desk.

"What? Being attacked by a psychopath?" She responded in slight annoyance.

"You know what we mean." The blond haired girl accused, before turning back around and letting loose a dreamy sigh. "Being so gallantly protected by a knight in shining armor." She pointed back to the continuing news report, where a scene played of the Meister arriving at the location and a breathless Rui staring in wonder at him.

"So…was he handsome?" Ayaka queried. The crimson locked girl's face unintentionally turned three shades redder at the thought of him, and the blond smiled. "Well aren't you the lucky one."

"Alright, settle down." The teacher sounded, silencing the class. As daily routine would have it, everyone retrieved their books and began to study as a teacher wrote something about a pop quiz on the board, much to everyone's chagrin.

Rui's eyes wandered over to the barren desk on her right, thinking about the previous days events.

"_Where did he go_?"

**(Jubilife City, Jubilife Park)**

Wes recovered his phone from his uniform pants pocket and effortlessly flipped it open with a flick of his thumb before pressing it to his ear. A cold draft blew over his tie for the umpteenth time since he had reached the park, ruffling the ears of his Pikachu as well, who was silently napping on his left. The device rang only twice, and a female voice greeted him.

"_He said he would be there any minute now. Don't be so impatient._"

"Impatient? He's the one that's thirty minutes late!" He answered in annoyance, which brought out a giggle from the woman on the phone.

"Yo, sorry I'm late. " Wes craned his neck to spy a man walking towards him from the surrounding trees around his park bench. He wore a yellow collared shirt with double black wristbands on each arm. Form-fitting, coffee-colored pants stretched down before stopping above a pair of sandals. And on top of his head, a vibrant red afro blew with another cold wind. "It's a nice day out here. What did you need me for?"

The blond boy closed his phone without so much as a goodbye and began typing on a laptop positioned firmly on his upper legs. The afro-sporting man squinted from the side after sitting down next to him, using his hand to block out the beaming sunlight.

On the laptop, a media player application played the events of the previous day from the news choppers viewpoint: Rui and Harumi's struggle, Wes's gallant arrival, and the eventual capture of the criminal.

"Is that the Rui girl you said wanted to become a Meister?" Wes nodded with a straight face. He gave her another once over, scratching the back of his head, before looking back and checking the boy's face.

From what he could tell, Wes seemed to be entranced with a certain clip of footage that he rewound over and over again: the scene right before he arrived when Rui finally gained the courage to retaliate. The boy stared at it unblinking, as if searching for something. That, or realizing something.

"Are you sure she's cut out for this?" The man asked, attempting to be realistic with the sandy blond adolescent. "She seems pretty ordinary to me? What do you see in her?"

Wes simply sat there, unmoving other than to replay the video.

…………………………………….

To say Rui Kigai was uncomfortable at the moment would be an extremely drastic understatement. Of course, with almost the entirety of the lunchroom glancing over at her every chance they got and the numerous pats on the back she received, who wouldn't feel but a little uneasy?

She twirled her spaghetti around a plastic fork while leaning on her free arm and sighing. Things were starting to get out of hand. Not even counting the infinite number of people drilling her with questions, not to mention stares; there were still so many questions of her own that needed to be answered.

Of course, the most prevalent question on her mind would be where is…

At that moment, Rui's cell phone vibrated. She flipped it open and stared at the screen, eying the text message warily, until she noticed the P.S.I. emblem in the top right corner. Getting the idea, she made her way towards the bathroom, pressing the open button. It wasn't until she had reached the empty hallway that she looked down and began scanning its contents.

_Rui Kigai,_

_So you want to be a Meister, huh? Well it not as simple as you might think. You've got to prove yourself to us first. Come to the park outside the Jubilife hospital at sunset alone. We'll be waiting._

_-Pokemon Special Investigation_

She closed the phone after reading it twice. The bell rang at that moment, signaling the end of lunch as well as the start of her next class. The girl grabbed all her necessary books and headed off, thoughts of the evening dominating her thought process.

**(Jubilife City, Kigai Household)**

A cool wind blew into the window of Rui Kigai's room, causing her two ponytails to sway in synchronization with the draft. The girl stared into her full body mirror that hung on her far wall, inspecting her person for anything off.

A simple navy blue t-shirt with a pokeball design covered her top half, while a pair of loose shorts took her waist down to her knees. And to complete it, a white jacket. Simple, yes; but functional at the least. She grabbed her set of apartment keys from her desk and made her way out of her room.

"Where are you going?" Natsumi questioned, spying her from down the hallway and catching the teenager off guard. The girl almost tripped as she stopped, but managed to keep her balance.

"Just…" Rui paused as she realized the truth was probably not the best option. "…going to visit Harumi at the hospital."

Natsumi eyed her carefully, unblinking for almost half a minute which greatly unnerved the crimson haired teen. Then, she released a sigh before wrapping her up in an embrace.

"Just be careful, and come back as soon as you're done…"

"I will." Rui returned the hug with full force and a bright smile, before spinning around and heading out of the door. "_Sorry, Natsumi_."

The woman finished waving her off and retreated back into their living room, gracefully sitting down on the couch next to the youngest of the four sisters. The ten year old girl slept peacefully on the couch, and Natsumi ran a comforting hand over her head as a soothing gesture.

"_There might be others out there_…"

**(Jubilife City, City Park)**

An orange glow permeated the partly cloudy sky as the last traces of the waning sun began to dip below the horizon. It was a mild Friday evening, not too hot or cold for a nice stroll through the park with a few friends or that special someone. Green grass shaded by the setting of the sun, flowers positioned along the walkways, and the occasional chirping of starly completed the feel.

_What am I doing here?_

Rui stared at her watch for fifth time that evening, sulking and sighing simultaneously. She sat in one of the grass plots next to a water fountain and played with some of the leafy blades under her feet while.

_Do I really have what it takes_?

A low growling sound made itself prevalent amongst the chatter of the park-goers, and most turned to its source. Rui watched from afar as a toddler began to waddle over to a clump of wild bushes that were, for some odd reason, shaking violently. Her eyes widened as she spotted a single black paw exit the foliage.

A houndoom howled ferociously as its horned head burst forth from the bush, causing the toddler to fall backwards in fright. Gasps erupted from the park patrons as it eyed the small child, minute flames escaping its close jaw.

"_I have to get that child out of here_." Rui, as if on pure instinct, charged the black hued canine, picking up a nearby stick in the process. The houndoom eyed her out of its peripheral vision, turning its maw towards the teenage female.

She swung with all her might upon reaching the beast, taking her rather limited knowledge of baseball into account. The stick lodged itself in-between the pokémon's jaws, and she found herself unable to remove it. It brought a clawed paw up and smashed it down on the wooden branch, snapping it in half as splinters flew across the area. In panic, she threw the remainder of her makeshift weapon at the beast, buying just enough time to lift up the screaming toddler and hand him to a woman on the sidewalk.

"Get him as far away as you can from here." The lady complied with a sharp nod and a small thank you, dashing of with all her speed. The houndoom snarled as it clawed some of the splinters from its snout, before directing its attention at the woman. It began to chase after her, when a few smooth stones found their path into the side of its head. It snapped its neck around to see Rui, tossing a stone in her right hand.

The canine made a bee line at Rui, who held her position firmly. She began to remove her jacket and held it up with both hands like a bullfighter, as if coaxing the beast into charging. Her ploy succeeded in all regards, as the dog increased its speed two fold, flames pouring from its mouth like drool. She stared into the beasts eyes with firm determination.

_Do I have what it takes to contend with those amazing people? These Meisters? Probably not._

The houndoom, guided by the flapping of the jacket, gripped the fabric right between it teeth as she narrowly avoided the same fate. She brought the arms of the coat around its head and leaped on its back, doing her best to create a makeshift muzzle while pressing her body weight on top of the animal.

_I'm not the kind of person that can say I'll protect everyone…_

The feral canine's teeth and horns began to pierce the jacket's firm fabric. Rui constricted the dog even tighter, using all her might to keep it off its paws and on the ground. Out of her eye's corner she noticed the toddler-mother duo that she had managed to save, and breathed an inward sigh of relief. A contented smile graced her lips as the dog managed to throw her off and regain its footing as well as control over the situation. She closed her eyes as it raised a claw above its head.

_But I'm the kind of woman that will protect everyone I can._

"Down boy."

A sharp whelp of pain caused the red haired teen's eyes to snap open, gathering just enough to see a black boot slamming into the side of her canine adversary. It shot up momentarily as she sat up, turning to the emotionless voice that had rescued her.

"Good job. Here you go." The houndoom's anger was quelled instantly as Wesley Hunter tossed him a bone shaped biscuit treat, which it happily engulfed between its jaws.

Rui sat still, indefinitely stunned, wide eyed, and an eyebrow quirked comically.

"You didn't have to kick him, Wes." Both teens turned to a somewhat thin man, donning a yellow shirt, black wristbands, brown pants, and his most prominent feature, a ruby colored afro. He walked casually towards the two, obviously in high spirits if his wide grin and joyful demeanor were any giveaway.

_Sinnoh Elite Four Member and Meister: Flint Perilla_

"Come on, boy. Come here."

The previously feral, wild beast trotted daintily over to Flint, panting and wagging its slender tail in a fashion similar to a small puppy. Rui stared in a mix of disbelief and annoyance as he scratched the pokemon behind its curved horns, which for some reason it seemed to enjoy.

"What is going on here?" The crimson haired girl questioned, confusion and slight anger clear in her tone.

**(Jubilife City, Jubilife Hospital)**

The trio entered the lobby of the hospital casually, Flint leading the way with hand filled pockets and Rui using Wes as a support to walk. Despite some of the pain it caused, she had to say being this close to him pretty much evened things out, if the slight blush across her cheeks was any indication.

"We're here to see Harumi Kigai." Flint declared to the front desk receptionist with a smile. She quirked an eyebrow at him before her eyes widened in realization of his identity.

"Room 604, sir."

The group made their way to the elevator down the hall, as opposed to a flight of stairs on the right of it. Its retractable doors opened, revealing an empty space, and they all entered momentarily.

"So what was this all about?" Rui asked the both of them in an exasperated fashion. Flint was the one that turned to her, flashing her a wide grin.

"In a word…it was a test. An evaluation…if you will."

"Evaluation?" The third floor button lit itself, and a sharp ring sounded to alert the elevator's occupants.

"Yes." He confirmed, before beginning an explanation. "You see, every person that wishes to become a Meister must first undergo an evaluation to see if their skills are up to company standard. These evaluations can either be performed at headquarters or in the field, as long as two or more members of P.S.I. are present to evaluate said person. Of course, the higher level the Meister is that evaluates you, the more likely you are to get the job if you succeed…which is why Wes asked me…" Another grin crossed his face as the elevator reached their destination, the sixth floor.

"…And I have to say I'm impressed. Even without Pokemon, you've got a lot more strength than even some Meisters."

Rui donned a confused look as they stepped out of the elevator and began to walk down the pristine hallway.

"Strength? Did you not see me out there? Your houndoom almost clawed me to death. I don't have any strength."

"When did he ever say anything about physical strength?" It was at this time that Wes spoke to her for the first time that night. She turned to him with a surprised look. "Like I said, being a Meister is about having strength, but there's more than one type of strength." Confusion permeated her features once again.

"What I think he's trying to say is…" Flint said, rubbing the back of his head. "You might not be qualified _physically_, but you make up for it in mental strength." A small laugh escaped his throat. "Why, if my Houndoom wasn't such a beast, you might have actually been able to pull that idea of yours off."

"_He jokes now, but he doesn't realize I could have died_." Rui thought in an exasperated fashion.

…………………………………….

Rui traced a hand over the porcelain skin on Harumi's cheeks, a grateful smile plastered across her face. The black haired girl was sleeping peacefully in her bed, the lower half of her body tucked neatly in blankets. Her arms were still badly bruised from the previous day's events.

A ring tone sounded from Wes's pants pocket. He opened it and placed it to his ear for a few moments, before closing it once more.

"I can't stay. There's another robbery in progress." The male lifted up from the chair in the corner and began to walk casually out of the room. On his way out, he nonchalantly tossed her a brown leather hand held case just as she reached the door.

"Wait." Rui called out. He stopped, but didn't face her. Flint watched on from the far side of the room. "How come you didn't come to school today?"

Three seconds passed before the silence and stillness would break. Wes simply waved her off.

"Don't worry about it."

The soft click of a closing door followed him out. Rui performed a small huff, causing Flint to let out a hearty chuckle ass she placed the leather object down onto the bed. She turned to him with a questioning look.

"What's so funny?" He continued laughing for a good time after that, before finally settling down and explaining.

"Despite what you might think, he wasn't avoiding you or anything. In fact, it was quite the opposite." He paused, folding his hands, before continuing. "You see, many of the higher ups at P.S.I. didn't think you should be able become a Meister without any pokemon, and we're against having you even take the evaluation. So…"

He performed a wide grin as Rui listened curiously.

"That kid bet his badge and his career that you'd pass the test with flying colors."

Rui's eyes popped open. That kid? Betting something like that on her?

"Why would he do something like that!?"

_(Flashback)_

"_Are you sure she's cut out for this?" The man asked, attempting to be realistic with the sandy blond adolescent. "She seems pretty ordinary to me? What do you see in her?"_

_Wes simply sat there, unmoving other than to replay the video. Flint gritted his teeth and grabbed him by the collar, bringing their faces only inches apart._

"_And you even bet your badge on someone you barely know. Why? What could you have possibly seen in her?"_

_And in a still, small voice, Wes responded._

"_Fire."_

_(End Flashback)_

"That's what he told me." Flint said. "And now that I think about it, I believe I know why he was so entranced by that video. He's never been the type of kid to do something like this, but I think yesterday he found what he was missing. That burning will to protect what's precious to you…"

He flashed another grin in her direction.

"Some of your fire melted his ice...and I gotta say I think you've stirred a fire in me as well."

Rui stared mystified, not sure how to take his statement, though a warm happy feeling began to build up inside her. Flint stood from his seat and strolled to the door, hands nestled firmly in pockets.

Rui grabbed the leather wallet type object and flipped it open out of curiosity, her mouth agape at its content. A silver badge was embroidered on one side of it, with two words embedded in the middle.

_Meister Trainee_

Flint gave one last smirk before closing the door behind him.

"See you in the morning, Officer Kigai."

**The flame burns bright. The ride of her life starts now!**

**(Case Two…Closed)**

**

* * *

**

And there's chapter two. That's pretty much it for the introduction chapters. It might be a while until next chapter, as I'm going to be super busy from now on. Hope you enjoyed this one, despite the lack of action.


	3. As a friend

Alright, chapter three. For anyone who doesn't know, the two main characters (Wes and Rui) are the leads in Pokemon Coliseum. Also, this is (obviously) an AU fic, so keep that in mind. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or anything related to it. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah_"= thoughts, writing, sound effects, flashbacks, and voices over a microphone.

"BLAH"= Yelling

(**Blah**)= scene change

* * *

"Some of your fire melted his ice...and I have to say I think you've stirred a fire in me as well."

Rui stared mystified, not sure how to take his statement, though a warm happy feeling began to build up inside her. Flint stood from his seat and strolled to the door, hands nestled firmly in pockets.

Rui grabbed the leather wallet type object and flipped it open out of curiosity, her mouth agape at its content. A silver badge was embroidered on one side of it, with two words embedded in the middle.

_Meister Trainee_

Flint gave one last smirk before closing the door behind him.

"See you in the morning, Officer Kigai."

**Rui Kigai, after having passed Flint's test, has achieved the rank of Meister Trainee. Now, a visit to P.S.I.  
**

**

* * *

**

**MEISTER**

_Heart. That is the only strength you need.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Case Three: As a friend  
**

**(Jubilife City, Kigai Household)**

Rui Kigai released a bellowing sigh as she entered the kitchen from upstairs, an action complimented by a thorough stretch of her arms and torso. Her domesticated Aipom rested atop her right shoulder, while her Mime Jr. successfully mimicked her every move in a comical fashion. She performed a quick scan of the room whilst scratching the back of her head.

Aiko, the youngest of the sibling quartet, dangled her feet off the edge of her chair as she enjoyed a healthy serving of her favorite pokemon themed cereal. Her frizzy, shoulder length brown hair just gently brushed against the collar of her blue, button down pikachu themed pajama shirt.

It wasn't until Rui obtained a whiff of something delicious cooking that she eyed Natsumi, pouring a cup of batter in a pan until it reached a flat, circular shape. The scent, containing a hint of blueberry, seemed to tug at her senses and soon coaxed her into approaching the eldest sister.

"So…what's for breakfast?" The red haired girl asked, peering over the girls shoulders with wide, vibrant eyes and the demeanor of a child in a candy store. Her Aipom used its hand-like tail to silently obtain a banana from a fruit basket on the counter. Though its primate-esque cheering gave its ploy away, no one paid it any mind.

"Just some blueberry pancakes. I felt like spoiling you guys today." The woman replied with smirk, pouring a second circle of batter into the sizzling pan. The newly appointed Meister-Trainee could see the batter rise on the first, and unceremoniously licked her lips. "Would you mind getting the paper, Aiko?"

"I can do it. It's no trouble." Rui exclaimed, cutting across the kitchen and ruffling the already disorderly locks of her younger sibling.

"Not dressed like that you won't." Natsumi's words stopped the girl in her tracks. She gazed down at the white tank top that neatly hugged her slender frame and the rather _short, _pink shorts with a small pokeball insignia on the side.

"Oh it'll be fine. It's just right down the hall. Plus no one's even out at seven in the morning." She twirled around, stepped, and with a soft click of the door, she exited the door.

Just as she had surmised, the corridor was completely devoid of any human life. The girl merrily strolled down the hallway, the cold tile feeling rather pleasant against her smooth, bare feet. Residents of Sinnoh were already quite resilient to cold objects or temperatures as it was. A rounding of a corner and the passing of a few seconds of walking landed her in the mail room.

It was as she reached for her room number's mailbox that she noticed a more masculine hand grasp the lock of the compartment beside her…

…..and the sandy blond haired boy that it was attached to…

Both stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Neither moved, and neither dared to make a sound. A screech on the tile floor behind them alerted the two P.S.I. agents to the arrival of a third player on the scene.

Even with a spatula in her hand and a frilly, pink apron fitted snugly around her frame, Natsumi Kigai's underlying anger could clearly be felt radiating from her body. Rui gulped, and even Wes shuddered inwardly as a sinister smile cracked open on her face.

"And who is this, Rui?"

……………………………………..

"So this is your classmate…?"

Rui nodded vigorously, adjusting herself ever so subtly on the couch she and her fellow classmate sat on. Natsumi and Aiko sat opposite them, the older leaning back with arms crossed and eyebrows raised while the younger leaned on the armrest to her right, staring dreamily at the boy Rui had brought in, which he found quite unnerving.

"…and you're meeting up with a few friends to hang out for the day…correct?"

Rui nodded once more, making sure not to give away any hint of a lie. Wes remained silent, staring strangely at Aiko as she winked at him.

Natsumi narrowed her gaze at her ruby haired sibling, sending a chill up her spine. She quickly steeled her features back in place so as not to give away a frightened feeling. Their silent back and forth continued for little under a minute before the older sister sighed in defeat.

"Alright, you can go. Just stay out of trouble and keep your phone on you."

Rui immediately brightened up, rushing over to give her sibling a warm embrace before dashing up the staircase to find a suitable outfit. The hasty slamming of a door resounded through the house, before Natsumi turned her attention to her unexpected guest with a hearty smile.

"She should be down in a minute. Would you like anything to eat?"

Wes grinned smugly.

……………………………………..

"Okay, I'm all ready to go…" Rui remarked as she stepped into the kitchen daintily, though she stopped upon viewing the boy swallowing a singular, blueberry-filled pancake whole. The girl glanced down at his plate, finding it empty other than a few scattered crumbs, before focusing on the serving dish on the counter, a splitting image of his saucer. "…did he just eat all of them…?"

"Sure did." Natsumi replied, staring in as much wonder as her sister. "I've never seen anyone eat that much before…or that fast."

Wes gulped loudly and released a sigh, leaning back in his chair. Aiko continued to stare at him dreamily from her seat next to him as a mild ring prompted him to check his cell phone. His eyes widened.

"Let's go. We're late. Thank you for the food." He shot out of his chair and grabbed Rui by the wrist, haste leading her out of her condo-sized apartment. The girl barely managed a goodbye wave to her two sisters before the duo had left the room.

The pair dashed down the hallway as fast as they could, Wes finally releasing his grip on the girl's slender wrist. Rui stumbled a bit before eventually easing into his pace. Within a few minutes they had made it outdoors and were swerving around people along the sidewalk. The silence between the two was broken with a few words from Wes.

"Your sisters seem like nice people."

Rui simply smiled to herself.

**(Jubilife City, P.S.I. Headquarters)**

A cold breeze wound its way around the upper nooks and crannies of a skyscraper, ruffling the long hair of the humanoid figure at the top of the structure. Ignoring the slight chill of the air, it turned its cerulean eyes towards the sky while its feet dangled over the ledge of the tallest building in Jubilife City…

The Pokemon Special Investigations Building.

No building in the past had ever come close to the sheer height of the structure, and it has safely guarded its position of dominance over the Jubilife skyline ever since its creation.

The figure prided itself in its achievement of being able to scale such a modern marvel, and bellowed out a hearty yell, calling out its name while stretching its clutched claws into the air.

……………………………………..

"So why didn't you tell me that you had moved in next door to….What was that?" Rui looked up to the sky curiously as Wes flashed his identification card to a nearby machine and the two entered the courtyard of the P.S.I. headquarters. The boy raised an inquisitive eyebrow towards her, as if asking for further elaboration. "That noise…there was someone yelling just now…" She pointed to the top of the tower. "…from up there."

The blond Meister turned his gaze towards said direction, placing a hand over his eyebrows to shield oncoming sunlight. He squinted, and was able to just make out a faint figure sitting under the summit of the building's pointed top. A smirk crossed his face.

"Not someone…a pokemon."

A baffled look had found its way onto Rui's features. She glanced up to the peak once again, and her confused impression quickly changed into one of utter shock as the silhouette began to plummet straight towards their position. The red haired trainee stumbled backwards as it landed in a crouch, the concrete sidewalk beneath it splintering like broken glass and a cloud of dust emanating from the cracks, hiding the figure from her view. She cleared her throat with a few placid coughs, waving away the airborne debris. Soon the dust cleared, gradually beginning to reveal its form.

Dark red morphed to a deep yellow color part of the way down the creature's long legs. A crest in the shape of the letter 'V' sat atop its head and long white hair came down its back. The white feathers formed as sort of sleeveless jacket on its torso. It enthusiastically broke down into a stance and called out its name, the same tone as Rui had heard just moments ago.

"BLAZIKEN!!!"

The girl looked on, still mystified by its majestic entrance, before turning to Wes and raising a questioning eyebrow at his seemingly unfazed demeanor. He walked up to the humanoid beast and pivoted around to face her.

"This is my Blaziken, Spitfire." His eyes wandered to the destroyed concrete where it had landed, before he shook his head disapprovingly.

"Ah, there you guys are." A whirl of red hair out of the corner of Rui's eye gave away Flint's position to her. The man gave his fellow Meister a series of pats on the shoulder, then reached out and hooked his arm around the girl's shoulder, bringing them into a semi-huddle. "Now let's say we hurry you along to the briefing area."

……………………………………..

Rui observed in wonder as the quartet, Wes's Blaziken included, navigated the hallways of the large building, passing P.S.I. personnel at every turn. Groups of men in business suits conversed with each other while holding paperwork. Breeders outfitted in green aprons and matching bandannas lead pokemon through the corridors. Scientists punched in numbers on hand held calculators.

"As you can see, every type of position is required to run this place." Flint explained, glancing over his shoulder at Rui. "Accountants, breeders, technology experts, detectives…"

"Detectives? But don't you guys do that sort of thing already…?" Rui asked, cutting his list short. Wes just barely turned around, though a hand from crimson haired man signaled him not to bother. The stopped at a wide hallway, reaching around twenty feet in length before ending in a large set of double doors.

"Eh…you'll find out eventually."

He pushed open the doors with both hands, and bright, white light filtered through the crack between them, causing Rui to shield her eyes.

The door led into a large room easily the size of a gym. The floor was coated in the most luxurious ivory tile and the ceiling bore the same shade of white. Surrounding the room where deep cobalt walls as well as a set of evenly spaced pillars on every wall. Perhaps the most prominent feature was the large monitor on the far wall, easily stretching twenty feet at the least though not quite filling the space of the wall. Under it laid a large series of desks, interconnected into a semicircle that jutted from the wall.

"Well it's about time you showed up, Wesley…Flint…get in place." A stern female voice instructed from the other side of the room. Wes walked forward whilst grunting, and a coaxing nudge from a frightened Rui gave the girl the strength to follow him.

She couldn't quite make out who had spoken before, though her attention was drawn elsewhere at the moment, particularly to the horizontal line of people in the middle of the room.

The first was a preteen boy with a red hair color akin to Flint's own; though straight and with a wide yellow striped down its middle. A black fire was designed near the bottom of his scarlet v-neck shirt, and brown cargo pants completed his look. Flint walked around the line and stood in front of him, flashing the boy a smirk which he returned.

_Potential P.S.I. Meister-in-Training: Buck Perilla_.

The second was almost a total opposite from the first. Rui was relieved to see another teenage girl with a slender build like her present among the group, though her black and white dress, black leggings, and large white bow wasn't much to her taste. The girl turned her head to Rui as she approached, stared at her for no more than a second, and then quickly turned back. In front of the black haired girl, a taller woman in a green dress stood, playing with some of her hair that formed a massive forest green braid over her right shoulder.

_Potential P.S.I. Meister-in-Training: Marley Viviane. _

The third was the most imposing, standing high above the rest and muscles bulging from under his white, sleeveless karate uniform. A red headband wrapped around his forehead, and a belt to match his black hair constricted his waist. No one stood in front of him like the rest, which confused the red haired girl.

She came to a stop next to him. Wes and Blaziken made their way in front of her and lined up with Flint and the green haired woman, whom Rui assumed was also a Meister, making sure to leave an empty space where someone could potentially stand in front of the karate practitioner. The three officers then spun around and saluted, and it was at this time that Rui finally learned who had spoken previously.

She stared with a deadpanned look.

"_Officer Jenny?"_

"Attention! Welcome to Pokemon Special Investigations, otherwise known as P.S.I." A woman greeted strictly, her voice accumulating in a megaphone. Her hair was blue, as opposed to the green her supposed sisters had. She sported a dark blue, almost business suit-like coat and a matching knee length skirt with black heels. The word 'Meister' was emblazoned in all caps down her right sleeve, starting at her shoulder and finishing at her elbow. In her mouth was a cherry lollipop, with the stick end jutting from between her red lips

._Meister Chief and P.S.I. Director: Jenny_

"All current Meister's please present your names as well as your candidates for promotion or admission." She continued, looking over to Flint as if gesturing him to begin. He released a cough, before saluting.

"My name is Flint Perilla, and my candidate Buck Perilla has completed all the necessary requirements. I petition that he accept the title of Meister-in-Training and begin his instruction at P.S.I." Behind him, Buck stood at attention.

"Good." Jenny turned to the green haired woman next, giving her a nod.

"My name is Cheryl Demetra, and my candidate Marley Viviane has shown outstanding work as a trainer on top of the necessary requirements. I petition that she be awarded the title of Meister-in-Training and begin her instruction here at P.S.I." The woman said with a soft, almost motherly voice, saluting just as Flint had. In mimicking Buck, Marley also stood at attention.

_P.S.I Meister: Cheryl Demetra_

"Outstanding indeed, and…?" Her eyes focused on Wes, and unnoticed to anyone else, she cracked a subtle smile. Sighing, he saluted. Rui perked her ears in anticipation of what he had to say.

"My name is Wes…" He spoke in a most undignified manner, surprising Rui. The other Meisters, Cheryl and Flint, both listened normally, as if this was expected of him. "…and I petition for Rui Kigai to begin working at P.S.I. as a Meister-in-Training. She doesn't really have talent…"

Rui sulked.

"…or physical power… or that much intelligence."

She sulked even lower under the constant chain of negative remarks. Buck and Marley both snickered at her under their breath. Then, Wes paused, and his voice became surprisingly gentle. She looked up, and found that he was avoiding her gaze.

"…but she does have strength, inner strength, and I believe that is most important."

Jenny's face was placid, before she smirked happily at the small crimson blush that had found its way onto Rui's face. She then turned around.

"Alright, I guess we have three, promising recruits now."

"Wait just one second." Everyone turned to the black haired man donning a karate uniform. His eyes locked onto the Chief's back while he tightened his solid black belt. "Aren't you forgetting me?"

She glanced over her shoulder at him for only a second, and then brought her clipboard up to scan it before bringing it down once more. She removed the sucker from her mouth and held it between her fingers.

"Nope. Not that I'm aware of. No other names were written down here."

"But…but…" He began to stutter, before pointing an accusing finger at her. "I've been training my pokemon all this time just for this moment. Day in and day out I worked them until they were at their limits. I was told that if they had improved I would be allowed to be a Meister!"

He tossed out a pokeball, and in a flash of bright white light, a gray, gargantuan beast appeared with a single horn on its snout, and tough armor protecting it. It beat on its pectoral area with its rocky arms in a gorilla like fashion, before calling out its own name.

"RHYDON!!!"

Rui stared at the creature, not in shock or wonder at how powerful it seemed, but how distraught it looked. Jenny, after taking a good long look, faced away from him, and placed the lollipop back into her mouth, checking her clipboard a second time.

"What do you guys think?"

Flint, Cheryl, and Wes answered one after the other.

"Nah, I don't see that fire I'm looking for."

"I personally do not think it would be such a good idea."

"He's weak."

The black haired man grunted in an offended manner, directing his yelling at the Meister trio.

"No fire? Weak? Just look at my Rhydon! How can you say such a creature is weak?"

Wes stepped up to him, hands in his pocket and his coattails trailing behind him. The man stared at the boy, who gave a confident smirk, his golden eyes flashing. He then turned to the Rhydon, tracing a finger over its plated hide as he walked around it. The horned beast looked at the boy with a violent stare, as if it wanted to shed his blood.

"I have to admit, that's a pretty strong Rhydon you have there. Good size, lots of energy, and I bet it knows a ton of pretty strong moves, huh?" The man began to smirk as the boy rained compliments upon his pokemon while observing the details of its body, though his smirk quickly devolved into anger at his next comments. "Though, the strength of a pokemon isn't always a direct comparison to the strength of the trainer."

Wes placed a full hand on its hide, and the Rhydon spun around accordingly, raising its right arm high into the air and bringing it down in a beastly rage. Every gasped as the impact created a cloud of dust and debris.

The dust screen soon cleared though, and in its wake a single talon raised into the air steadily supported the weight of Rhydon's fist. Wes smirked proudly, placing a hand on the Blaziken that had saved him from death. Rui looked over at the same hand, and saw that the glove had been torn and blood poured out of an open wound.

"Well, well…looks like we got us a violent one here." Wes brought his hand to his side and shook it, drops of crimson liquid pooling on the floor. "Your Rhydon's pretty strong indeed, even if it doesn't have any control. From what I could tell, you only worked it, not worked with it. That is not the Meister way. That is not _strength_. You see, we weren't talking about it…." His eyes narrowed at the black belt while continuing his smirk.

"The only one weak here is you."

With a simple shrug of his right arm, Spitfire threw the Rhydon's massive limb to the side, temporarily throwing the beast off balance. It broke down into a fighting stance, then lunged forward, left arm leading and right hand balled up into a fist. The Rhydon made a sweeping swing of its right arm, though Blaziken ducked easily under it. The fiery pokemon delivered a straight arm punch directly in its gut before pivoting around on its foot, successfully spinning around into kick in the ribs.

Buck, Rui, and Marley watched on in wonder as the gray beast, easily twice the size of its opponent, collapsed onto the floor in a pain filled roar. Subconsciously, each three wondered if their pokemon could ever hope to attain such a high level of skill.

Wes approached the man and stopped directly in front of him, and pointed a finger to the downed beast.

"Now…recall your pokemon, leave, and don't even think about coming back, or that'll be you lying on the ground over there."

The karate practitioner, trembling, gulped and slowly nodded his head before pointing a pokeball at his pokemon. Then without a word, left the room in the quietest fashion.

Wes then turned to the three new recruits that were left standing, causing all three to tense up at his powerful gaze. He spoke forcefully, and with a serious look in his eye.

"Let that be a lesson to all of you as well. Mistreating pokemon and working them to death is not strength, and if I hear that you ever mistreat your pokemon in anyway, I will personally take you down myself…_without_ hesitation."

He walked towards the exit menacingly, his Blaziken walking closely behind him. Cheryl took a step in his direction, reaching out a hand as if to console him, though a hand on her shoulder from Flint stopped her in her tracks.

"Now, without further a due..." Jenny said to the three recruits, the tone of her voice almost ignoring the scene that had developed. "Congratulations on your instatement here, you three."

The three saluted in unison, and then each headed to his respective mentor. Rui stayed put, glancing over her shoulder at the entrance Wes had gone through. She replayed the events that had just transpired in her head. His voice had a certain…_sadness_ to it.

"Now listen up. These are your team assignments until further notice."

Everyone turned to face her.

"Marley Viviane, you are in the care of Meister Cheryl Demetra." The two females glanced over at each other, then smiled. "Buck Perilla, you are now under the supervision of Meister Riley Armand, who is currently away at the moment."

The red haired boy looked at his older brother, a frown plastered across his face for not being able to team up with his sibling. Flint gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

"And last but not least, Rui Kigai is to work under Meister Wesley Hunter. Everyone is now officially dismissed."

The rest of the group departed for the doorway silently yet happily. Flint stayed behind, standing next to Rui who had not moved an inch. Jenny walked towards her, her face slightly saddened. She hid her emotions well, but Rui, somehow, could tell. The blue haired woman stopped and began talking as she reached the girl's shoulder.

"Behind all that strength and confidence lies a kid that's gotten plenty of scars in his lifetime. As a partner, I trust you not to carve any new ones." She continued walking towards the door, a downtrodden aura hidden by her poised stride and stern voice.

"As a partner, I won't make any promises…"

Flint looked on as Rui brought a hand up to her forehead and straightened it out into a salute. A bright smile appeared on her lips and her blue eyes shined brilliantly.

"…but as a friend, you can count on me."

Jenny stopped in her tracks, glancing slightly over her shoulder.

"I leave it to you then. Flint, make sure she's ready. Your first assignment is in a couple of hours."

She pressed open the door with her right hand and continued down an empty, well-lit hallway. Both Rui and Flint could have sworn that as the stoic woman exited…

She smiled.

**Friend first, partner second. Rui shows off her true colors.**

**(Case Three…Closed)**

**

* * *

**

**Character Corner**

**(Rui Kigai)**

**Position:** Meister-in-Training

**Race/Gender: **Human Female

**Hair Color:** Red

**Eye Color:** Blue

**Skin/Fur Color:** Pale

**(Description)**

_A normal sixteen year old girl that attends Jubilife High School. She lives with her three sisters, two older and one younger, as well as a pet Aipom and Mime Jr. Following the events of chapter one, she has declared her wish to be a Meister. She currently holds the rank of Meister Trainee, and is being mentored by Wesley Hunter._

**(Known Pokemon)**

_Aipom, Mime Jr.  
_

**(Trivia)**

-The word Rui in Japanese means "weak" or "thin", both of which describe her. Her surname, Kigai, is the Japanese word for "strong spirit", which is akin to her character: Weak, but with a lot of heart. Coincidentally, Kigai also means "injury, harm, and danger", which she tends to either get into or attract often.

* * *

Alright, that was three. I apologize for the supreme lack of action in these last two chapters. It's very hard to fit it in during introduction chapters. I don't really plan how long a chapter will be, I just know what I want accomplished in each one. Next chapter is preparing and the start of the first mission, so look forward to it.

P.S. Some of the names for the Meister Trainee's and Meisters in this chapter (Cheryl, Marley, Buck, Riley) are the stat trainers from Diamond and Pearl, people who would team up with you for a double battle during the storyline. I decided to give them a second wind in this story.


	4. Detained

Alright, time for chapter four. For anyone who doesn't know, the two main characters (Wes and Rui) are the leads in Pokemon Coliseum. Also, this is (obviously) an AU fic, so keep that in mind. And since guns seem out of place in pokemon, I will refrain from using them. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or anything related to it. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah_"= thoughts, writing, sound effects, flashbacks, and voices over a microphone.

"BLAH"= Yelling

(**Blah**)= scene change

* * *

_He's weak_…

Just the thought of remembering that blond haired brat kindled Aaron's rage. He gripped the handle of his nightstand drawer while grunting, ripping it from its proper place and scattering miscellaneous objects across the wooden floor of his apartment's bedroom.

"How dare he call me weak…"

He stared down at the mess he had created, releasing a sigh and plopping backwards onto his bed. The black belt placed his face in his hands and sulked, eying the floor through the gaps between his fingers. His pupils rested on a cell phone, the battery cover lying slightly cracked from the impact of his sudden rampage. He bent over and grabbed it, dialing a number and placing the device to his ear. Three rings sounded, before a male voice answered the call.

"_Well if it isn't Aaron. You rethink that offer I made ya_?"

"I….." The karate practitioner paused, as if mulling the thought over. Then, as the thought of Wes entered his mind again, he steeled his face as well as his resolution. "…Yes. I'll try it out. Give me one jar of the stuff. There's something I need to take care of…personally."

The man on the other end chuckled darkly.

"_I promise you won't regret it_."

**A trainer's heart is swayed…**

**

* * *

**

**MEISTER**

_We live to learn from our mistakes…_

_

* * *

_

**Case Four: Detained**

**(Jubilife City, P.S.I. Headquarters)**

"After you."

Flint performed a mock bow as the elevator door opened screeched open, and Rui Kigai smiled at him, giggling inwardly. He then checked his surroundings for any other potential occupants before stepping it, the two metal doors sliding together behind him.

The sound of turning gears alerted Rui to the activation of the elevator, and she pressed her forehead and palms to its glass walls as the ascension began. It climbed higher and higher, the employees on the ground growing smaller and smaller with each passing moment, before stopping at the second floor with a small jerk, which frightened the girl slightly.

The doors opened, and Rui gazed upon a long hallway with a set of moving floors on either side, similar to the halls of an airport. Flint led her to the right side, and the duo hopped on without hesitation.

"So who exactly was that guy?" She asked out of sheer curiosity, igniting a conversation. Flint, who stood in front of her, continued to face forward, leaning against the railing that moved in unison with the floor.

"His name is Aaron. He was previously a trainer that tried for the Sinnoh League, though was banned on accusations of performance-enhancing substances for his pokemon. From then, he swore never to use them again, and tried out here as a Meister…"

Flint paused, taking the time to wave at a passing colleague, before continuing with the tale. Rui kept her ears peeled.

"I was the man to test him then, and unfortunately he was unable to pass. His pokemon, a Rhyhorn at the time and still recovering from the negative side effects of the substances, were not fit enough for this occupation, and he was told that if they were to become stronger, he could try once more." He looked up to the ceiling and sighed. "Of course, you just witnessed the result. I did not believe he would turn out for the worst like this."

Rui's stare veered towards the ground as the two stepped off the moving floor. She hesitated to speak, her lips quivering and staring down at the two pokeballs just barely visible in her pocket.

"_Will we be fit enough_?"

…………………………………

"Try it one more time, Spitfire."

The Blaziken heeded Wesley Hunter's order, breaking down into a battle stance. It narrowed its cerulean blue eyes at the punching bag that hung from the ceiling in front of it. Wes stood behind the object, bracing it for the oncoming impact.

Spitfire lunged forward, his right fist leading, and followed through with a solid blow in the center of the bag. His wrist shot ablaze for only a moment, then dissipated in almost the same instant. The humanoid pokemon brought its hand back, eying it with a dejected stare.

"Alright, that's enough for today. We'll get it eventually." Wes made his way around the bag and placed a firm hand on the pokémon's shoulder. The Blaziken turned its beak to said hand, and glanced down at it, noticing the cut he had obtained from the Rhydon. "Don't worry about that. It wasn't your fault. You came just in time."

"Hey, Wes…"

Wes and Blaziken both shot around to view a slender young man no older than twenty four approaching them. He sported a long white, unbuttoned lab coat; brown form-fitting cargo pants; and a dark blue button-up shirt with the word 'P.S.I.' emblazoned in gold on his shirt pocket. An unlit cigarette was held in his mouth, and both hands were firmly nestled in his pants pockets.

_P.S.I. Scientist and Wesley Hunter's Breeder: Katsura Fuji_

"You wouldn't happen to have a cigarette lighter on you, would you?" Wes's eyebrow furrowed and he donned an annoyed look directed towards the P.S.I. scientist. Katsura stared back blankly, and then rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah….underage…"

"You know smoking's not allowed while on duty anyway."

"Technically it's not smoking until I light it." He retorted effortlessly and grinned, before changing into a more reserved expression and leaning against the punching bag for support. "So still nothing, huh?"

"A little. It's not much, but at least it's something."

"Right." The scientist gave the two a warm smile, retrieving the cigarette between his index and middle fingers. "I'll see if I can cook something up for you later on."

"_Attention. Wesley Hunter and Rui Kigai please report to the Chief's office_."

The two males and the fiery pokemon glanced up at an intercom device at the top of a corner in the gymnasium as Chief Jenny's voice blasted over the loudspeaker. Katsura smirked as Wes and Blaziken hopped out of the boxing ring they occupied.

"_Also…Katsura Fuji. You're break has been over for half an hour. Get back to work_…_and get rid of that cigarette while you're at it_."

The man's smirk quickly subsided into a dejected frown, and Wes grinned madly as he exited the room, Spitfire closely in tow.

**(Jubilife City, Apartment Complex)**

A soft wind blew around loose dust in the abandoned lot next to the apartment complex, ruffling the hair of a certain man in a sleeveless karate outfit. He held a single pokeball in his hands, and stared at it with a bit of uncertainty.

(_Flashback_)

"_This is an improved version of the old pill. Any negative side effects have been eliminated. Here. Take it…you should know what to do from here." _

_Aaron took the small jar offered to him by the mysterious man, and stared at it in a perplexed manner. The jar's lid was electronic, containing just enough room to fit a small fingerprint scanner. Inside the glass were five red colored pills that seemed to give off an eerie feeling._

(_End Flashback_)

He clutched the jar tight in his hand, and strengthened his resolve.

"_This is the only way_…"

The man placed his right thumb firmly onto the fingerprint scanner. The machine became illuminated, and soft green light shaped in a line ran down the scanner's surface, examining every crevice and pattern of his thumb. A sharp ring signaled a successful inspection, and the lid popped off moments later.

(_Flashback_)

_Aaron looked on in horror as his Rhyhorn was blown back by the force of a massive fire, skidding to a halt as smoke trails emanated from the burns on its rocky skin. It sunk down on its forward right leg in pain, before squinting across the official battlefield at a black, horned canine._

_Houndoom sent a death glare to its gray opponent as it began stalking its way over to him. Flames poured from its mouth with every growl it let loose. Both Rhyhorn and Aaron shook in the fear, and being completely overpowered, the man took a knee, gritted his teeth, and bowed his head._

"_If you keep going…this will not end well for you. Do you surrender…?" Flint called from the far side, his normally jovial tone seemingly absent. The black haired man paused, as if thinking it over, before looking up in rage at his opponent._

"_Yes…"_

(_End Flashback_)

A toss of the pokeball in his other hand released a slightly worn Rhydon, kneeling on one of its stony knees. The beast blinked its eyes to clear out the sleepy feeling, before settling on its trainer. It was then that it noticed a single red pill in his palm.

"_This is the only way…to become strong_…_I'll show them all_…"

He tossed the medicine capsule into his pokémon's mouth, and the beast involuntarily swallowed it. Its arms reached up to its throat, making a choking motion and causing Aaron to reach out a hand in worry. The man rushed over to his Rhydon and placed a hand on its hide, pleading with it for forgiveness and regretting his decision. Though, his concern was short-lived, as the hulking brute's eyes shot open.

The black belt took a staggering step backwards and covered his ears as it rose on its hind feet and released a deafening roar from its vocal chords. His step wasn't enough, however, as the pokémon's long reach managed to bunt him backwards with a single swing of its arm. Aaron took the full force of the blow, and coughed up blood as he slammed against the apartment complex's wall.

He slid down and plopped on the ground following the impact, his dull eyes focusing on the retreating form of his pokemon destroying cars and streetlights in its wake.

**(Jubilife City, P.S.I. Headquarters)**

"It's about time you showed up." Chief Jenny remarked sarcastically, leaning back in her desk chair and eying Wes with a raised eyebrow as he entered the room. The boy said nothing, simply standing next to Rui and Flint, who had arrived earlier. "So how does it fit, Rui?"

Her eyes wandered over to the girl. The crimson haired female sported an unzipped blue jacket similar to Wes's own outfit, though without the coat tails. In the upper right hand corner, just above her heart, the P.S.I. insignia seemed to glimmer in the room's artificial light.

The girl spun around slowly, checking every angle of the form fitting article of clothing, before giving a smile of confirmation.

"It fits perfectly, ma'am."

"Good to hear. You're going to need its protection in the future, after all." The blue haired woman remarked, propping an arm up on her desk to use as support for her head. She grabbed a manila folder and a stack of papers with her free hand, and began to scan down the page. "Now, for today's first assignment…"

"Chief! We've got a situation!" A man declared, throwing open the door to his superiors office and slumping in exhaustion from his hard run. Everyone shot around to face him, and Jenny stood from her desk.

"What is it? What happened?"

"There seems to be a pokemon rampaging through the streets." His explanation began to catch Wes's attention, and the boy perked an ear. "Eyewitnesses confirm that it's a heavily scarred Rhydon…." The blonde's eyes shot open, and a demeanor of quiet fury engulfed his face. Flint and Jenny, both sensing the violent intent radiating from him, reacted.

It all happened in a flash to Rui. One moment, everyone was quietly listening to the man's explanation of the situation. The next moment, the red haired Elite Four member was blocking the room's only door with his body, and Jenny had somehow managed to leap over her desk and restrain Wes by the arms.

The boy craned his head over his shoulder, his eyes full of rage.

"Let go of me now."

"Calm down, Wes…or I'll have you detained." She whispered back with equal intensity. He relaxed his arm muscles, and within a few seconds, the woman released him. "Remember, a Meister never acts only solely his emotions. Always keep a calm head."

"Let me take this one." Wes stated after performing a few deep breaths, turning to give her a stern stare. She matched his gaze, though quickly and subtly buckled to his will.

"Alright, but only if you take Rui and Flint. Get going."

The three officers saluted, before spinning around and dashing through the door, making their way down the hallway at top speed. Rui and Flint both found themselves unable to completely match Wes's surreal speed and began to fall behind with each passing moment. The girl kept her eyes locked on him.

"_Be careful, Wes_…"

**(Jubilife City, Downtown)**

"Rhydon…"

Aaron sunk down and placed his hands on his knees, beads of sweat leaving watery trails down his face while he panted heavily, struggling to retrieve his breath. He rose up once more and clutched his fingers into a ball, like trying to reach some distant star in the night sky.

"Stop it..."

The beast, unable to hear his call due to a combination of its reckless state and the distance between them, drove its drill-like horn into the roof of a small car, hoisting the vehicle up with support from its arms.

"No further…"

People fled all around him in sheer terror, passing his form on the street without bothering to wonder why he himself wasn't attempting to escape. The scene was a mass of chaos, spiraling into more disorder and destruction with each passing second.

"STOP IT, RHYDON!!!"

The hulking beast craned it head towards the direction of the ear-splitting scream, piercing through him with deathly eyes. Aaron froze, every nerve and muscle in his body paralyzed in fear. His body shook as his once loyal pokemon stalked towards him with full intent to kill him on the spot.

Before it reached within five feet of his position, two objects stopped its progression. A strong feathery leg and a tail enveloped in a bright white light swung down from above its head, impacting with his tough hide and causing his cranium to connect with the ground below it.

Aaron, his eyebrow raised in surprise, looked through the billowing clouds of dust that had formed to see a fiery red, humanoid figure with long snow white hair standing tall and proud. A yellow rodent with a tail shaped like a bolt of lightning sat on his shoulder.

The black belt, recognizing the taller of the two pokemon, immediately shot around. Wes, Flint, and Rui stood behind him, a gentle breeze ruffling their hair and any loose parts of their clothing. The sandy blonde haired boy held a phone to his right ear, and a voice rang out over the speaker phone option.

"_You three are clear to act. Target is to be made powerless_."

Wes grunted for confirmation, closing the phone while holding an arm to his side. He glanced over his shoulder, and both Flint and Rui paused.

"No matter what she said, this is my fight. Stay out of my way, and detain this idiot." Rhydon began to stalk forward, taking slow but heavy steps and cracking the pavement underneath it. The boy walked forward to match it, passing Aaron's shoulder without so much as a glance in the man's direction. "I'll deal with him later."

Wes raised a hand and snapped his fingers, and both his Blaziken and Pikachu rocketed forth from their positions. The beast let out a nasty yell, then steeled its body and assumed a position to counter the oncoming attack.

Spotting a car beside it, Rhydon reached and hoisted it off of the ground in tact, gripping just in front of the back wheels. Spitfire and Pikachu continued with their charge and it swung the vehicle in a wide yet low horizontal arc. The pair dodged, the fire type leaping into the air with its natural leg strength while the rodent, playing on its small stature, barely managed to slide under it.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail."

The electric mouse received Wes's call mid-slide, and as it continued into a full on sprint towards its opponent, its tail once again shone brilliantly. With a leap and a twirl, it slammed its reinforced tail into its foe's left knee, managing to bypass its sturdy skin and causing it to scream in pain.

Following up on its partner, the airborne Blaziken moved its center of gravity until it achieved a rapid horizontal rotation of its body. Rhydon looked upwards at it while still gripping its knee in pain as it stuck out a leg and performed an overhead heel drop directly on its snout.

Both of Wes's pokemon jumped back and skidded to a halt at a safe distance.

The horned monster let out another yell, this time of violence rather than pain, as if to invigorate itself for another attack.

"It seems stronger than the last time." Rui commented, staring out at its form. Flint replayed the girl's words in his mind, before his eyes widened as realization hit him. He grabbed Aaron by the fabric of his shirt and heaved him upwards, their faces only inches apart. His voice was threatening.

"What did you do…?"

Aaron didn't dare to look him directly in the eyes, only moving a clenched fist forward after the afro sporting Meister released him. His fingers unraveled and revealed a small glass bottle of red pills.

Flint's demeanor turned livid, and he promptly delivered a blow to the man's face as Rui gasped.

"Have you not learned anything…?" Aaron stared up at him from the ground, wiping his nose of the blood that had formed from the punch. Flint stood erect, looking down on him with gritted teeth, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a black cell phone with fiery decals covering its surface. "Suspect's pokemon is under the effects of performance-enhancing substances. Awaiting further instructions."

"_Pokemon is to be detained and captured along with any evidence of said substances_. _Code XD001 is authorized_…"

Flint closed his phone and hung is head. Rui looked on curiously at him, and Wes perked his ears while continuing to manage the battle. The Elite Four member raised his head, and in a sorrowful voice, spoke.

"Code XD001 is in effect, Wes."

The boy nodded gravely, which honestly surprised Rui. She had witnessed him confident, angry, but never before had it been such a mournful look. Wes snapped his fingers again, and both Spitfire and Pikachu focused on him.

"Pikachu, fall back. Spitfire, finish him with Close Combat."

The fiery pokemon dashed forth once more, the Rhydon roaring proudly, eager for the challenge. It raised a fist into the air and brought it down in one fluid motion, though the Blaziken dodged it easily with a sidestep to the right. The beast tried again, this time with a left hook, though once again it dodged easily and countered with a punch of its own.

Their exchange continued like this for sometime, Rhydon throwing out punch after punch, and Spitfire countering easily thanks to its inherent speed. The gray creature was beginning to feel the effect of its opponent's move, as the pattern of counters and punches quickly morphed into a full blown flurry, directly in its abdomen area. Still suffering from the blow it had taken earlier that day, began to crumble from its physical onslaught.

A final punch to the gut, the same exact area it had been hit just hours before, spelled the end of the Rhydon's rampage, and its legs buckled under its own weight. Drops of sweat dripped off Spitfire, exhaustion being a mild side effect of his chosen move.

Wes stepped forward, his face now steeled and boots creating a thud with each step. In his left hand was a simple pokeball, which Rui thought strange. She turned to Flint.

"What is Code XD001?"

The man faced forward, and began to explain in a soft voice.

"To keep it simple…it is the detainment of a trainer's pokemon by a Meister if said trainer has been deemed a threat to the populace or his own pokemon. In other words…"

Rui's eyes widened.

"Capturing a trainer's pokemon?"

Flint nodded grimly, and focused on Wes, who's outstretched hand began to shine with a bright, yet almost sinister glow. He tossed the pokeball, the orb rotating rapidly as it smacked into the Rhydon's belly.

The ball rolled around on the ground for a few seconds after receiving the creature's huge form into its system, before eventually settling down. Complete silence enveloped the area as the boy bent down to pick the ball up.

"That attachment on his arm is what we call a 'Snag Machine', and it can forcibly overcome the defense program of another pokeball and capture other trainer's pokemon." He paused, looking away from her. "…it's such a horrible device, don't you think…"

She looked down as Wes joined up with them once more. The adolescent looked down at Aaron, who still lay on the ground, a single tear streaming down his right cheek.

"Do you have anything to say before we bring you in?"

Aaron looked down as all eyes rested on him. Then, in a calm, still voice, he spoke.

"I'm…sorry…"

"Do you even realize what your actions have caused here?" The boy pointed to the desolate scene behind him. Overturned cars, battered shop fronts, and heaping chunks of crackling pavement littered the street for at least fifty feet; a result of the Rhydon's berserk state. Rui looked on at the destruction in horror, while Flint simply stayed silent. His voice was quiet, yet harsh.

"Sorry? Don't be…ridiculous. If criminals could just say sorry, and everyone could move on…"

Wes clicked the center button of the pokeball, causing it to shrink down to a more portable size. He placed it in his pocket, and flashed an ornate golden badge at him moments later.

"Then this world wouldn't need Meisters."

…………………………………

A mysterious silhouette looked on at the unfolding scene from the safety of a nearby rooftop, observing through a pair of binoculars while a video camera in his other hand captured every moment on film. He watched as police vehicles began surround the area, and placed the camera down, quickly reaching for the cellular device to his right and placing it against his ear.

"_Did the pill provide the expected results_?"

"Unfortunately, no…" The silhouette replied back calmly. "Luckily, it was simply a prototype. Even if P.S.I. is able to examine it, it would be impossible to trace it back. There is no cause for alarm."

"_Good, report back to base at once. I would very much like to witness the results_." The voice's grin could almost be felt through the phone.

"At once."

**The day is won, but trouble is brewing on the horizon…**

**(Case Four…Closed)**

**

* * *

**

**Character Corner**

**(Wesley Hunter)**

**Position:** Meister

**Race/Gender: **Human Male

**Hair Color:** Sandy Blonde

**Eye Color:** Gold

**Skin/Fur Color:** Tan

**(Description)**

_The mysterious boy that has recently joined Rui's class. Not much is known about him yet, other than that he works as a Meister for P.S.I. Seeing Rui's spirit and determination, he's finally begun to open up, and is currently mentoring the girl. _

**(Known Pokemon)**

_Pikachu, Blaziken (Spitfire)_

**(Trivia)**

-He is the lead character in Pokemon Colesseum, and due to the lack of stories about the game, was chosen as the lead in this story along with Rui (though heavily altered, as is obvious).

* * *

Alright, that was chapter four. Hope you enjoyed, as now I must work on my other story for a while and head to practice.


	5. Black and White

Alright, time for chapter five. For anyone who doesn't know, the two main characters (Wes and Rui) are the leads in Pokemon Coliseum. Also, this is (obviously) an AU fic, so keep that in mind. And since guns seem out of place in pokemon, I will refrain from using them. Enjoy!

Trying out a new format for character introductions. Hope it works better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or anything related to it. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah_"= thoughts, writing, sound effects, flashbacks, and voices over a microphone.

"BLAH"= Yelling

(**Blah**)= scene change

* * *

"There she is! Stop her! Don't let her get away!"

A small, shadowed silhouette panted with each hasted step as the sound of heavy boots thundered only meters behind. The blackness of night impaired the figures vision, causing it to bump into more than a few objects littered throughout the alleyway. Not that it was concerned with stealth; it only wished to escape in tact. Only to make it to some place of sanctuary.

The wounded Abra being carried on its back couldn't agree more.

The form rounded a corner in a wide arc from the momentum of her run, and skidded to a halt moments later as she laid eyes upon a solid brick wall, easily several times her height, if not more.

"Finally found you."

The figure's eyes widened after spinning around to the direction of the voice. Two men, both donning black jackets, stalked slowly towards it, like beasts on the prowl. A malevolent smirk graced the left most man's face hooded face. The figure took a step backwards, then another; continuing until the psychic type pokemon on its back made contact against the brick wall. And then, as the men drew ever closer, a single tear rolled down its face.

In that moment, the Abra on the figure's back stirred, before releasing a pained cry as its body was bathed in a colorful light. Its luminescence was transferred to its carrier, and just as the men had finally closed in…

Both pokemon and figure vanished.

**A new development!**

**

* * *

**

**MEISTER **

_At the start, taking the first steps._

_

* * *

_

**Case** **Five:** **Black and White**

_Hello, Rui Kigai here, once again_…

"Thundershock."

Rui's eyes snapped open at Wesley Hunter's words, and instantly her body sprang into motion. Utterly exhausted, she managed to hastily roll her frame out of harm's way. A small jolt of lightning flew past her, and dissipated into the ground next to her. Her Mime Jr. that she had brought into battle, it being exhausted as she was, mimicked her actions in the opposite direction.

Had she not been in mortal danger at the moment, she most likely would have found that humorous.

"Again."

Pikachu stalked forward on all four paws, its cheeks sparkling as it growled its name. Electricity poured forth, and rushed straight for Rui's position. Without even giving the girl time to react, Mime Jr. jumped between her and the oncoming lightning. It stretched its hands it front of its body and with a roar of its name, a transparent square shield materialized.

Despite the small pokémon's best efforts, though, the lightning slammed into the wall, shattering it in an explosion of electrical energy and dust.

_It's been a few days since the whole incident with Aaron and his Rhydon._

"Alright, that's enough." The sparks encircling the yellow rodent began to fade as Wes began to approach Rui, who was just now struggling to stand up to her feet. As she saw him approach, she quickly gathered herself and stood completely erect, hand brought up in a salute position. Mime Jr., having already recovered, once again mimicked her. "You can relax."

_And since then, "Drill Sergeant" Wes has been working me to the bone every day after school…_

Her entire body loosened, and she released an audible sigh. She then looked up to see her partner holding out a bottle of water, fresh from the vending machine, gripped loosely in his hand. She performed a thankful smile, and he looked away, hiding embarrassment, which caused her to giggle inwardly as she guzzled down half the bottle.

…_Though I guess he does have his sweet moments from time to time._

"Now…let's get back to work."

…_Though they are few and far between._..

"Oh come on…" The scarlet haired girl whined, slumping forward in exhaustion before raising herself up once again. She took another swig of her water before a pleading look appeared across her face. "That can't even be considered a break."

"Time waits on no one. If you've got time to complain, start your running." The blonde replied, taking a seat on the ground and laying onto his back.

Rui sighed in defeat, then took a step towards the side as she began her task.

"_Attention Wesley Hunter, Rui Kigai, and Bebe __Amelle__. Please report to the Chief's office immediately_."

Both looked at each other with raised eyebrows as the intercom finished its message. Wes stood to his feet and shrugged before making his way to the door. Rui followed closely behind, keeping her face unreadable as she mentally cheered.

**(Chief Jenny's Office)**

Jenny looked up as the door handle turned, then clicked as the door was pushed opened, the creak of its hinges resounding through medium-sized room. Sunlight filtered in through cracked blinds, giving the space just enough light to make out the two adolescent figures entering.

"It's about time you two arrived." She stated with a joking tone, straightening some of the files on her desk into a neat pile. Wes stopped in front of her desk, his pikachu situated on his right shoulder. Rui took to his left, and performed a salute. Jenny gave her a once over. "Looks like someone's been practicing. Give me a status report."

"On the whole, she's performing marginally well." Wes answered, a blank stare accompanying his tone. "Her Pokémon's moves are mostly support type."

"A nice complement to your bunch." The blue haired woman countered with a smile. "So…would you say she's ready for some field work?"

Wes nodded. Rui donned a victorious smile.

"Are you only saying that so that you can get back to your missions?"

Wes nodded. Rui released a dejected sigh. Jenny couldn't help but release a giggle. At that moment, the door handle turned once more, and with a push, a tall, handsome man entered the room. Rui turned her head to face him as he stopped on her left.

Short black hair with brown eyes added color to his otherwise slightly pale face. A mahogany colored suit coat with pink tie covered his upper half, while pants matching his suit coat ended neatly at his black dress shoes. A brown trench coat completed his look.

* * *

_Interpol (International Police) Agent: Looker _

_

* * *

_

"Wes and Rui; I would like you to meet Looker." Both teenagers shook the hand offered out to them as Jenny continued to elaborate. "He's an Interpol Agent that works with P.S.I. Looker, these are the two that brought Aaron in."

"Nice to meet you." He said with a smile. "I've heard nothing but good things about your work so far. Hopefully we'll be able to work together in the future." Both performed nods.

"So…" Jenny began. "Were you able to dig up anything on the Aaron case?" Rui quirked an eyebrow. The man sighed, then nodded, tossing a manila folder filled with paperwork onto her desk.

"I haven't, unfortunately." He placed his right hand to his chin. "No clues, no leads; whoever these people are, they are quite skilled. It seems we will have to wait until the lab analysis is complete."

"I see." The blue haired woman remarked, propping her head on her hands. She looked up to see Rui weakly raising her hand. "Yes, Rui?"

"If you don't mind my asking…what exactly happens to Pokemon that are captured?" The girl fidgeted, not meeting her eyes as if she were reluctant to ask the question. The chief's eyes darted down, before she released a sigh. She took a deep breath, preparing to answer, when Looker cut her off.

"Any Pokemon obtained through Code XD001 is treated medically, first and foremost. Then, is put through an _evaluation_…" The word seemed to be filled with venom. "Those deemed strong or useful are assigned to various purposes. The weak…are released back into the wild, sometimes without the knowledge to survive on their own."

Rui stood, her mouth slightly agape. Wes and Jenny remained silent, unwavering from the revelation they knew all too well.

"That's….that's terrible."

"I agree wholeheartedly…though it is not our decision to make." His dejected eyes donned a more defiant look. "It is the combined will of the three Directors."

"Three…Directors?" She raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Yes." Jenny intervened. "This Sinnoh region is divided into three areas of influence: the north, the east, and the west. Above even me, they are the three people that spearhead all the P.S.I. forces in Sinnoh. They…are the three Directors."

**(Hearthome City)**

"Step forward."

Numerous beads of sweat rolled down the young man's face as he took small steps forward. His wrists and ankles were both bound by handcuffs, and his head hung low, tears of fear welling up in his eyes. Two officers on either side of him further dissuaded any thought of escape.

"Look at me."

The man slowly brought his neck upwards, surveying the large semicircle of a desk that encompassed his position.

His eyes fell on the figure directly ahead of him, in the middle of the desk. A sinewy, well-built man propped his head up with both arms. His black suit complemented the tan color of his skin as well as his black, shaven hair and trimmed beard. His blue eyes seemed to pierce through the man. A large scar ran down the left side of his stony, unmoving face.

* * *

_Eastern P.S.I. Director: Risshi Kusanagi._

_

* * *

_

"Now…who exactly did you obtain these from?" His voice was heavy, his glare placid but containing the subtle hint of murderous intent. His hand rested on a small jar containing a solitary red pill.

"I…I don't k-know." The man couldn't control his stuttering. Beads of sweat still plummeted to the floor. "It j-just appeared in m-my m-m-mailbox one d-day. I w-was only told to s-sell them."

Risshi's murderous gaze only intensified. The criminal's voice became weak.

"I h-had no idea they were p-performing enhancing pills until n-now. I w-was only t-trying to provide f-for my c-child." He said in-between sobs. "I c-can't go to j-jail. P-Please…have m-mercy."

Risshi's stare remained unfazed at the man's plea.

"Oh, come now, Risshi. He doesn't even have a past criminal history…"

Both the criminal and the burly director turned to the source of the voice. On the far left side of the semicircle desk sat an average sized young man with snow white hair. His eyes rested on the borderline between magenta and red. His youthful face suggested an age somewhere in the early twenties, as did the way he conversed so informally with Risshi.

* * *

_Western P.S.I. Director: Shinji "Clear" Yasakani_

_

* * *

_

"Surely his intentions were _white_. Perhaps we could lighten his sentence."

The man smiled, though his show of gratitude was soon cut short.

"Absolutely not." The offender's face turned pale, and his eyes widened under the hard gaze of Risshi. "Intentions are null and void under the authority of the law. No matter how white they intention…"

His blue orbs seemed to glow, and the man's stood transfixed.

"Black is still black. It cannot be anything else."

He lifted his head from his hands, then snapped his fingers. The two policemen on either side each hooked an arm around the man's, hoisting him up and dragging him towards the door. The man stared at the white haired man, hoping that he would intervene.

Shinji simply gave him a warmhearted smile.

The two double doors closed simultaneously, and silence pervaded the area. Risshi stood from his chair and began to approach his associate. The red eyed young man slowly pushed himself away from the desk, revealing the contraption that he sat in.

Risshi always did hate seeing him in that wheelchair.

He breathed out a regretful sigh, then spoke.

"Forgive me for having to take my leave so soon. I must return to my own headquarters. See if your branch can find any leads about this predicament, and try to get in contact with Kagami if you can." He reached for the door, placing a firm hand on the handle, then stopped and spoke.

"It's up to us to create this white world we desire."

Shinji nodded and smiled as his peer headed for the exit.

**(Chief Jenny's Office)**

"Risshi of the East, Shinji of the West, and Kagami of the North. These are the three Directors of P.S.I. Sinnoh." Jenny continued to explain. "They are the people that establish and maintain the rules and regulations that are in place."

Rui clenched both her fist and her teeth before opening her mouth to speak. Her eyes widened as Wes placed a hand over her mouth.

"A Meister does not make the rules, we simply enforce them. That's all."

Her gaze softened, and even with his hand over her mouth, she released a sigh. A silence filled the space for a few moments, before a loud knock on the door caused everyone to turn.

The door opened to reveal a lean girl, somewhere in her late teens, dressed in an orange tank top and a pair of blue shorts. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and her shortness of breath indicated she had run the entire way there. After catching her breath, she removed the pair of spectacles from in front of her eyes and greeted all with a warm smile and a wave.

* * *

_P.S.I. Computer Technician: Bebe Amelle _

_

* * *

_

"It's about time you showed up." Jenny commented, quirking an irritated eyebrow at the blonde.

"Sorry I'm late." She replied with a sheepish grin, scanning the room and spotting an unfamiliar red-haired girl on her left. "You must be Rui, correct?" A nod confirmed her suspicions. "I'm Bebe, Wes's Computer Technician at your service."

"Alright Bebe, we'll get to all that later. Right now, it's time to get down to business." Jenny remarked, resulting in the blonde coming to attention and performing a salute. Looker, Wes, Rui, and Bebe all formed a straight, horizontal line in front of her desk, waiting for their instructions. "Some of you are probably wondering why I brought you all here." Looker quirked an eyebrow, as did Wes.

"You four will be working together in an investigation."

Rui's eyes widened at her announcement before constricting back moments later. She tensed her muscles, clenching her fingers into a fist. Nervousness was beginning to settle in, but she quickly shook it off. This was first mission at P.S.I.

She was going to prove herself.

**(Jubilife High School, Next Day)**

"Rui, wait up!"

Rui Kigai almost dropped her books at the sound of Ayaka's voice, though she managed to get a hand on them in time. She turned around just as the blonde haired girl reached her, her face still slightly startled. The two girls exchanged greetings, then set down the hallway at a leisurely stroll.

"What are you so worn out for?" The red haired girl asked with a questioning eyebrow. The blonde released a shallow, tired breath, then turned her eyes towards her

"Oh, just had to make an escape…" She wiped a few beads of sweat from her brow, then looked over her shoulder. Her voice lowered to a whisper. "Ever since Harumi's been in the hospital, these boys have been following me everywhere."

"I can imagine." Rui replied, rolling her eyes as a good-natured giggle escaped her mouth. The two continued walking, bypassing other students before eventually reaching the large glass double doors at the end of the hallway.

They traveled down the stone staircase just outside, taking each step with the quickness and finesse that only came from experience. Their feet stopped at the edge of the sidewalk, their peers branching off onto their own respective paths home. A comfortable silence reigned for a few moments, before Ayaka realized something.

"Wait, don't you walk home?"

No sooner did she finish her question than did an engine roar from somewhere in close proximity to their position. Both girls whipped their heads around, only to see a sleek, crimson motorcycle dash up the parking lot. The figure atop it braked suddenly, dipping the vehicle down into a drift. Its tires screeched across the rough pavement, grabbing the attention of everyone present, before coming to a halt just in front of Ayaka and Rui.

The blonde haired girl sized up the male shaped figure atop the two wheeled bike. Her eyes stayed locked onto his form, slowly ascending up to his helmet shielded head before traveling back down to the tips of his toes and taking all the details in between. She turned to her right.

Only to realize Rui was gone.

Her head snapped back around at the sound of an engine revving to see her scarlet haired friend seated just behind the figure, arms wrapped tightly around his torso and shoulder bag dangling to the side. The rider revved the engine once more and Rui gave her a playful smile and wink as the motorcycle took off slowly, accelerating with each passing second.

Ayaka stared bewildered at their retreating form until they rounded the corner, leaving her eyesight range. Her look of bewilderment slowly but surely morphed into a sinister smirk.

She was definitely going to find out who this mystery man was.

………………………………………………..

She angled her face upwards as flocks of Starly cut through the bright blue, wide open sky. Wind brushed against her face, causing her hair to flow and dance in its wake.

Rui Kigai absolutely loved this feeling.

She tightened her grip on the driver's waist as the motorcycle swerved to the right, passing the compact car that had obstructed its path before ending up in the eastern-most lane. Her eyes looked over the side of the lengthy overpass as they crossed it, taking in the large expanse of the main freeway of the city, before a sharp snap of the drivers outstretched fingers captured her attention.

Keeping one palm wrapped around the handle, he retrieved a wireless earpiece from his pocket and passed it back to her. She hooked it around her ear and spoke, her voice just loud enough to surpass the engine's dull roar.

"Hello?"

"_Rui? Hey! This is Bebe. Just thought I'd quickly brief you on the details._"She paused, allowing the girl the chance to speak before continuing. "_A few nights ago there was a break in at Jubilife Bank. Your job is to assist Looker in his investigation of the scene._"

"Roger that." Rui responded.

"_Oh, and there's a present for you in Wes's bag_. _Been working on it for the past few days_."

She raised an eyebrow just as a click ended their conversation. Unwrapping one of his arms from his waist, she clasped the main zipper of his backpack between her two fingers, opening the bag slightly and peering inside.

Her mouth gaped wide in surprise as she pulled out a formfitting navy blue jacket, very similar to the design of Wes's outfit though without the protruding coattails. She inwardly read the two words emblazoned upon its right sleeve.

"_Meister_ _Trainee_."

Her sincere smile appeared across her face as she awkwardly tried to slip the article of clothing on while keeping her balance on a moving motorcycle. The driver turned his head to the side, then spoke.

"You ready?"

She grinned, nodded, then gripped him tighter. He revved the engine once more, then increased the vehicle's speed.

"Let's rock."

**(Case Five…Closed)**

**

* * *

**

And there's chapter five. Sorry for the LONG wait. I was very busy with school and just working out the future plot for this. Hope this was enough, as it was a tad short.

Also no character corner thing, as I'm tired and just ready to post this. See you next time.


End file.
